Merry SNS Christmas!
by Miasen
Summary: A series of twelve christmas themed drabbles. Fluff, fluff and then some more fluff.
1. Last Christmas

**A/N:** I wrote a series of twelve drabbles for the SNS Xmas Celebration over on Tumblr, figured I'd post them here as well! The chapter titles are the prompts, and it's just fluff, fluff, fluff! The only NSFW chapter is number three.

* * *

 **Last Christmas**

"Don't you dare." Sasuke's voice was as cold as the wind currently beating against the windows of Naruto's apartment.

"Then stop me," Naruto taunted, poking his tongue out at the laptop he'd pulled into his lap. The image of Sasuke on the screen didn't look very impressed, and Naruto was sure Sasuke would have flipped him off if he wasn't wearing mittens like he currently was.

"I will kill you," Sasuke muttered.

"That would mean coming over here, and I don't think you want to do that right now."

Naruto grinned when Sasuke didn't have an immediate response to that. Winter had settled over the city, fast and cold, and neither of their apartments was built for it, but where Naruto had pulled on two hoodies and knit socks and found that good enough Sasuke was having a harder time dealing with it. He had a knit cap over his head, a scarf wound around his neck and chin, and over his fleece sweater he had wrapped his duvet around himself. He looked kind of adorable, even with his forehead pulled into an annoyed frown.

"if you put on that song one more time I will brave the elements just so I can throw your laptop out the window," Sasuke growled.

"I don't believe you," Naruto shot back.

They'd been talking for close to an hour already according to Skype. They were supposed to meet up today since they'd both finished up with their exams for the term, but then they'd woken up to inches of snow, and the date had been moved online instead.

Naruto was just happy to be able to spend time around Sasuke, even though he would have preferred having him in the same room. He had some good ideas to just how they could've kept warm then.

He moved his hands towards the touchpad, and Sasuke seemed to notice, his glare intensifying. "I will smother you in your sleep the next time I see you if you press the play button again," he warned in a low tone, but Naruto ignored him in favour of clicking back into Spotify. It was only two weeks until Christmas dammit, he needed to listen to Christmas songs to get in the mood, and since Sasuke wasn't here he couldn't actually stop him.

"It is my duty as your boyfriend to bring you Christmas cheer, you should be thankful," Naruto said as he pressed play, the opening notes of _Last Christmas_ played a little too loud over his speakers, traveling right over to Sasuke's side of the video call.

Sasuke pulled his knit hat further down over his ears as he groaned in annoyance.

He could have just pressed mute, or even ended the call, but he didn't. He might complain as lot, but he never went through with his threats.

Out of the sheer goodness of his heart Naruto paused the song midway through.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" he asked. He missed Sasuke, and had been looking forward to seeing him again, kind of bummed out that the weather gods had postponed their date, even if he was looking forward to the possibility of a white christmas.

"Yeah, if the roads are better," Sasuke said, shifting on his couch, pulling the laptop closer. "It's too fucking cold, I need to mooch off of your body heat."

Naruto chuckled at that, it wouldn't be the first time Sasuke snuggled up to him under the guise of being cold.

"Sasuke, did you know..?" Naruto started, question drifting off.

"Know what?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrow in suspicion

"That…" Naruto pressed the play button, joining George Michael just as the chorus started. "That.. Last christmas I gave you my heart!"

There was a familiar sound as the video call disconnected, and Naruto laughed to himself, still singing along, trying to make note of the lyrics so he could torture Sasuke with singing it when he came over. Naruto loved christmas.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

Naruto had his elbow on his desk, and his chin in his hand, trying hard to keep his eyes open as the teacher went on and on about presidents that had been dead for centuries. History was in no way Naruto's favourite class, and it didn't help in the slightest that it was nine am and he was so tired he was moments away from falling asleep.

He blinked, and then forgot to open his eyes again, only waking when Kiba threw a pencil at his head, startling him awake.

The teacher was still droning on, having paid no attention to the students as usual. Naruto threw his middle finger up at Kiba, crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on top of them, demonstratively turning away from Kiba, peering towards the bank of windows instead.

Which was such a mistake.

Naruto knew he should look away, but he couldn't, so like a creep he just stared at the desk between him and the window. Or maybe not so much the desk, but the person sitting at the desk.

He was alternating between looking up at the teacher and down at his notebook, taking actual notes and paying attention, something Naruto had given up long ago.

Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular guy in class, an arrogant asshole who didn't seem to like people, and way more handsome than he had any right to be. It really wasn't fair that someone should have both looks and brains, it really wasn't. All Naruto had was looks. Okay, so maybe he could've done better in class if he did stuff like homework and study, but who had the energy for that, really.

Naruto wanted to hate Sasuke. He had thought he did when they were in middle school and got sent to the principal's office because of fighting on a weekly basis. It had taken until his sophomore year of high school to realise that maybe he didn't hate Sasuke that much, and not until his junior year did he realise that he was actually maybe just a little bit in love with the guy.

Now, Sasuke might call Naruto an idiot, but he really wasn't, because an idiot surely would have confessed to Sasuke and gotten his face beaten in or something. No, Naruto had kept his distance, playing it cool, expecting to just wait out his crush.

Well, they were in december of their senior year, and it still hadn't passed, and it was getting fucking annoying.

Naruto sighed wistfully, and it must've been louder than he thought, because the next moment he wasn't just looking at Sasuke's side profile, he was looking right at his face, Sasuke having turned towards him, frowning at him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned the other way, burying his face in his arms and wanting to just sink through the floor and vanish, because now Sasuke would definitely think he was a creep.

xxx

Naruto pointedly did not look in Sasuke's direction as he left the classroom, hanging off of Kiba instead as they walked into the hallway in the direction of their lockers.

"Fucking hell Naruto, can't you even walk on your own?" Kiba said, trying to shimmy him off his shoulders, but Naruto just tightened his grip and made himself heavier so Kiba had to drag him along the floor.

"No, I can't, you'll have to carry me around forever," Naruto said just as Kiba moved enough that he could get his teeth around Naruto's arm and bite down.

Naruto yelped and let go. "Who the fuck bites people, are you a fucking dog or something?" Naruto muttered, seeing the indents left by Kiba's teeth, but Kiba didn't seem to care, he just trudged along, ignoring Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba, we're still exchanging presents on saturday, yeah?" Naruto said as he ran up to him, walking alongside him rather than attempt to hang off of him again.

"Yeah sure," Kiba said. "Please no sex toys this year? I'm sure my grandmother hasn't recovered from that shock yet."

Naruto snickered. Kiba and him had started giving each other presents years ago, and the general rule was that it needed to be something they in no way needed, and bonus points if it was dumb. Naruto had upped the ante last year, adding plenty of embarrassment as he wrapped up a pair of anal beads he had bought online. He was a little afraid of Kiba retaliating, but he also knew it would take something a hell of a lot worse to embarrass his family.

They came to Kiba's locker first, and Naruto leaned against the wall as Kiba changed his history book for spanish. As it so often did Naruto's mind drifted off to Sasuke when he wasn't paying attention. He was trying to imagine how Sasuke spent christmas. Probably a really boring stuffy one, sitting nicely around tables and unwrapping presents one at the time in the morning like civilised people or something awful like that. Man, he wondered how Sasuke would have reacted to opening sex toys in front of his family, he'd probably have hunted down whoever gave it to him and choked them with it.

Kiba kept babbling on about his dog, and Naruto stopped paying attention completely, closing his eyes. He really needed to stop thinking about Sasuke all the time, it was seriously distracting. It wasn't as if he was ever going to get together with him. Sasuke would probably be a lousy boyfriend anyways, all stuck up and angry all the time.

Shit, Naruto knew that, but he still wanted it.

"Hey, Naruto, what did you even put on your wish list this year, hoping for that new phone still?" Kiba said, as he slammed his locker shut, getting Naruto's attention again.

"I don't even care about that phone anymore," Naruto mumbled, not wanting to open his eyes, hoping he might just be able to drift off and get a couple of minutes of sleep right against the lockers.

"You've been complaining about your phone for months, what do you want for christmas then?"

"All I want for Christmas is Sasuke," he said and yawned. He realised just what he'd said when he heard the sound of a book hitting the floor next to him, and his eyes flew open as he startled, looking towards the sound and seeing Sasuke standing a few feet away, his history book lying on the ground in front of his feet. His eyes were wider than usual, and there was a hint of pink on his cheeks as he gaped at Naruto.

"I can't believe you finally told him," Kiba said and walked off, cackling to himself, leaving Naruto behind, still staring at Sasuke, as if that was going to turn back time.

"I…" he started, but then he had no idea how to continue. He could tell Sasuke that it was all a joke, but he also kind of didn't want to.

Naruto could see how Sasuke seemed to catch himself, schooling his face back into a look of indifference. "If this is a joke I don't see how it's funny."

Naruto fidgeted, but felt that if he'd said this much he might just go all the way, because if he was going to make a fool of himself he was doing it Naruto Uzumaki style, which meant he was _really_ going to make a fool of himself. No holding back.

"It's not a joke," he said, ignoring the looks sent their way from the people walking past them in the hallway.

"What the hell is it then?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. His history book was still lying forgotten on the floor, and he kicked against it as he walked closer, tilting his head down in surprise, and then seemingly deeming the book unimportant, because he just pushed it to the side with his toe as he took a step closer to Naruto.

"It's… a confession?" Naruto said, trying to grin, but fearing it looked more like he was having a stroke than anything else.

When Sasuke just kept staring at him he figured he needed to add something to that. "Because I like you?"

"You like me?"

"Yeah, I kinda… _like_ like you, if you know?"

Sasuke stared at him for another moment, as if he was trying to make sense of that. Naruto wasn't sure how much clearer he needed to be, so he just steeled himself for the rejection that was about to come.

"And how long have you… liked me?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"A couple of years maybe?"

"You fucking idiot," Sasuke said, surging forward, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shoving him back against the lockers. Naruto was about to complain about the assault when warm lips pressed against his. It took him a full two seconds before he realised that Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing him. And Naruto was standing there like an idiot, doing nothing in return.

Naruto didn't hesitate for another moment as he kissed back, knowing that he had gotten his christmas present early this year.


	3. Naughty or Nice

**A/N:** This is the one drabble that's NSFW, so a little warning here. The rest will be fluffyflufffluff.

After having lived with Naruto for two years Sasuke should have started to realise that he'd never be fully prepared for whatever his boyfriend might come up with, but when he walked into his apartment after work a few days before christmas and was met with Naruto lounging on the living room couch, wearing nothing but a santa hat on his head and some strategically placed tinsel he still found himself rendered speechless for a moment.

"Sasuke!" Happy only-ten days-left-until-christmas!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to get up from the couch, but stopping when the pile of tinsel started to slide off his lap.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrows creep towards his hairline in disbelief as he put his briefcase down next to the door, took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. Naruto just kept beaming at him.

The hat was a little crooked, and the tinsel wasn't as neat as it had been, showing a little strip of balls, and all Sasuke could think was that Naruto should have switched the tinsel and the hat around.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he walked towards his boyfriend, wondering if there would be more surprises waiting for him. He wouldn't put it past Naruto.

"Duh, it's a christmas miracle, obviously!"

"Your dick draped in tinsel is a christmas miracle?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Of course?" Naruto said, sounding like he wasn't sure why Sasuke felt the need to ask at all.

"Obviously," Sasuke just said, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, shaking his shoulders to get rid of the tension of a full day of meetings.

He sunk down on the couch at Naruto's feet, groaning as he leaned back against the back of it, glad to be home again, but still not sure what to do about his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if this was just Naruto's idea of funny, or if he was looking for anything else to happen.

"Long day?" Naruto asked, shifting up a little, a hand over the tinsel to keep it in place.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, sighing deeply and twisting his head to look over at Naruto.

His hair was poking out from underneath the santa hat, but it made him look kind of cute, at least with the lopsided grin on his face. and if there was anyone who could pull off tinsel it was Naruto. The glitter went well against his golden skin and strong thighs.

"Too tired to play?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows as if Sasuke didn't immediately get what he was hinting at.

"Not if you do all the work."Sasuke's lips quirking into a small smirk.

Naruto wasn't one to back away from anything that could in any way resemble a challenge, so the next Sasuke knew Naruto was rolling off the couch, leaving a trail of tinsel as he kneeled on the floor, crawling over until he was sitting between Sasuke's knees, peering up from underneath the hat that was sliding into his eyes.

Sasuke reached forward and pushed the hat back so he could properly see Naruto's eyes.

When Naruto leaned forward and started working on his pants Sasuke let him do all the job, only lifting his hips a little when Naruto tugged both pants and underwear down, yanking it off Sasuke's feet and tossing it to the side. Then he leaned up and started working on Sasuke's shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it to the side, but other than that leaving it on.

Sasuke was half hard already, and when Naruto wrapped a hand around his cock it didn't take him long at all to grow fully hard, especially not when Naruto leaned in and let his tongue swipe across the head once before he pulled it into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned and sank back into the couch. This was exactly what he needed after a shitty day.

Naruto and him had been together for years, and Naruto had long since learned exactly what made Sasuke come the fastest, his tongue flicking against the right spots, his hand just tight enough around him, and Sasuke was well on his way to coming when Naruto pulled away, his hand stilling at the base of his cock.

Sasuke peeled his eyes open to glare at him. Why the hell had he stopped? Sasuke had been so close, the beginnings of an orgasm already building up, only to be denied.

"I'm not sure you get to come, have you been naughty or nice this year? Only nice boys get presents you know," Naruto sing songed, his hand working up Sasuke's length slowly, just enough to keep him very much interested, but no closer to coming.

Sasuke groaned, and shoved at Naruto's shoulder. "What the fuck, Naruto, this sounds like you are gearing up for some daddy kink shit."

Naruto laughed, his whole face lighting up as he did, and Sasuke was again reminded about just why he was with Naruto. He was the only one who could do something so incredibly stupid as wrap himself up in tinsel and make it come off as cute later than utterly stupid, and it might just be because Sasuke was completely in love with him.

"What, you'd rather have me call you daddy?" Naruto said, his thumb sliding over the precum beading at the slit of Sasuke's cock, smearing it over the head and pressing against the sensitive spot right where the head met the shaft, pulling a ragged exhale of air out of Sasuke.

"Please don't," Sasuke groaned. "My balls will shrivel up so fast if you do that."

"I like your balls," Naruto said, leaning in to swipe his tongue across them as if to reassure Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, not wanting to beg, but knowing he might have to if Naruto wasn't about to finish up what he started.

"Fine, fine, I guess you've been nice enough. Or maybe naughty enough. I dunno what would earn you blowjobs," Naruto said before he leaned in again, wrapping his lips around Sasuke and taking all of him down, hand moving to Sasuke's thigh, fingers digging into his muscle, and Sasuke twitched at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth completely surrounding his dick.

Naruto seemed determined to make him come fast and hard, so he started bobbing his head, and it was wet and filthy and everything Sasuke needed, and soon he was right back at the edge, desperate to come, knowing it would take so little.

"Naruto…" he said in warning, but Naruto just took him deep, swallowing around him, and that was all it took for Sasuke to come, curling in around Naruto's head as his body locked up for a moment. He could feel Naruto swallow around him, tongue working against his dick until it was too much and Sasuke to pull away, body giving a little twitch of oversensitivity when Naruto licked at him one final time.

"Merry early christmas?" Naruto asked, grinning up at him, looking much too pleased with himself. Sasuke shoved at him with a socked foot, but couldn't quite put up enough force to make him fall over, so Naruto just laughed and crawled up to curl up next to Sasuke, leaving his tinsel in a pile on the floor, the santa hat still perched on top of his head.

Sasuke lifted a hand and pulled the hat down over Naruto's face, grinning to himself as Naruto sputtered in outrage.

"Merry early christmas, Naruto."


	4. Snowstorm

Naruto was standing at the window, nose pressed against the glass, each breath fogging it up for a moment.

It was dark outside, the sky black, heavy clouds hiding moon and stars, but underneath a layer of white was growing on the ground, flurries of snow dancing in the wind before settling, blanketing the streets.

Naruto was cold, but he didn't want to move from the window to put on more clothes or hide underneath blankets, not yet.

His gaze wandered across the street, searching for something breaking the monotony of white, but it seemed like the city was completely deserted, no cars plowing its way through it, no one insane enough to brave the growing storm at feet.

Usually Naruto didn't mind snowstorms, was fascinated by how the snow came out of seemingly nowhere to settle across the ground, but now there was a seed of worry growing inside, and he wished it would stop snowing, wished it would just magically melt right away, but the weather gods cared little for his worry, continuing to pour masses of snow on the street, the cars parked along it slowly vanishing.

He was on the verge of running outside to start looking when he finally saw a dark shape pushing its way through the snow. The hood of a parka was pulled tight around the shape's face, a ring of faux fur growing white from ice. The snow reached midway up his calves already, over the edge of any boots he might be wearing.

Naruto kept watching until the shape vanished from his view, only then did he tear himself away from the cold glass, rushing towards his kitchenette to flip the switch on the electric kettle, and then towards the bathroom, pulling out the softest towel he had.

Just as he came back into the living room he heard the keys in the lock and the door swung open, the shape he'd just seen outside now in his hallway, kicking off boots that was already leaving puddles of melting snow on the floor.

Naruto waited just long enough for the parka to be unzipped and shrugged off before he leapt forward, throwing himself at Sasuke, complete faith that Sasuke would catch him.

He did, he always did, arms wrapping around him and keeping him steady as Naruto burrowed his face in Sasuke's neck, clinging to him like a koala.

He didn't let him go even as Sasuke changed into dry sweatpants and socks, making the process a lot more difficult than it otherwise would've been, but Sasuke didn't seem much.

Naruto hadn't seen him for two full weeks, and had worried the snow meant Sasuke would've been stuck across the state where he'd been working those weeks, but Sasuke had beat the storm before the trains stopped, and then walked all the way from the train station, just to get back to Naruto as he promised.

He only let go of Sasuke when he'd wrapped him up in three blankets on the couch, and then only to run to the kitchen, grabbing a mug, filling it with hot water and sticking the first teabag he could find into it, bringing it back to Sasuke. He gave him the mug, and then burrowed his ways underneath the blankets until he could curl up next to Sasuke, splaying a hand over his stomach underneath his sweater.

Suddenly having a snowstorm outside didn't seem all that bad anymore, because he had Sasuke right here with him.


	5. Warmth

Sasuke woke up sometime during the night, blinking with heavy eyelids as he peered at his cellphone, noting that it was only four am, and much too early to get up.

He closed his eyes and tugged the sheets back up to his chin, but soon realised just why he was awake. The heating must be malfunctioning, and he was shivering from cold, the tip of his nose icy when he pressed it into his arm in an attempt to warm it.

He knew there was probably more blankets in the living room, but right now even the idea of sticking as much as a toe outside of the sheets he was curled up underneath was unappealing.

He heard a loud snore from behind him, and shifted around so he was facing the other direction. Naruto was lying across the bed, turned towards Sasuke, breathing heavily.

Sasuke scooted towards him, turning around again and gently moving Naruto's arms until he could press his back against Naruto's chest and pull his arm around himself. He fidgeted with Naruto's sheets until they were pulled over the two of them, nothing between Naruto's skin and his.

Naruto's breath fanned over his neck, and his arm was a heavy weight around his waist, but it was comforting, so he didn't mind being a little smothered, particularly since Naruto was so warm.

Sasuke had no idea why, but Naruto always seemed to run a little warmer than anyone else. It could get stifling during the summer when he wanted to snuggle, but right now it was everything he needed, Naruto's warmth slowly seeping into him, stopping his shivering.

He felt lips press against his neck, Naruto shifting enough to pull him even closer before his breath evened out again as he fell back asleep.

With Naruto warming him up Sasuke soon drifted back into sleep even as the storm outside was raging.


	6. Home

Naruto had lived a lot of places in his life. A long series of foster homes that all blended together into a mass of generic houses and generic families he didn't really belong in. Small dorm rooms with roommates he didn't really get along with. His first apartment, a tiny one in a shitty part of town. His second apartment, equally shitty but at least there were no druggies in the hallways.

The one thing they all had in common was that they were buildings, they were places he lived, a roof over his head, but they were never _home_.

When he was little he had longed for that feeling of home he was sure other people felt, but as the years passed he thought maybe it was a myth, something people talked about but didn't actually feel, and he stopped wishing for it, trying to be happy he had a job, and a few friends, and a place to live.

It wasn't a bad life, but there was always something missing.

There was no great revelation, no moment when he suddenly realised that he had found his home. It came slowly, a feeling of _rightness_ seeping into him, making him feel comfortable and safe and happy in a way he had never before.

Their apartment wasn't great, just a small one bedroom one with shoddy heating and drafty windows, but still Naruto felt better here than he had done in any of the suburban houses he had lived in as a kid where the heating was always steady and they didn't have to kill the cockroaches that always seemed to live behind the counter in the bathroom no matter what they did.

No, there was nothing about the apartment that should make it feel more a home than any other place, and at some point he realised that home wasn't a house, home was something else entirely. Home was the feeling of warmth, not physically, but in his soul. Home was feeling safe and loved and knowing someone would always be there by his side. Home was soft kisses and arguments and making up.

Home wasn't a place, it was Sasuke.


	7. Mistletoe

Sasuke knew there was a reason he hated parties, but he had apparently temporarily forgotten, and actually attended one for once. He was sorely regretting that right now as he walked out of the kitchen, dodging his way past Sakura. She'd cornered him earlier, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand her inane prattling another moment without emptying his beer over her head.

He figured he was going to go back to the living room, see if he could find someone he actually could stand being around, but then he spotted Ino sitting on the armrest of the couch, and he was left standing in the doorway, trapped between two evils.

He really wasn't in the mood to have Ino hanging over him either, so he stayed where he was, leaning against the doorjamb, downing half his bottle while he deliberated. The doorway wasn't the worst of places to be as it was, it kept him out of path of the drunk idiots dancing in the living room, and out of reach of those doing bodyshots on the kitchen counter. Maybe he could just wait out the party here until he was either drunk enough not to care, or could leave without anyone questioning why he left so early.

It was fine for about five minutes, then three people tried to squeeze through the doorway at the same time, and Sasuke ended up with beer down the wrong pipeline after an elbow to the gut.

He wasn't remotely surprised when he saw just who had elbowed him, and he grabbed the offender by the bicep as he coughed to clear the beer from his lungs. He was not going to let the idiot get away.

"What the hell, Naruto," he wheezed out when he tried to speak. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and tried to level Naruto with the meanest glare he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! It was Kiba's fault!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of Naruto's arm. "Tsk, whatever," he said, turning away.

He had thought Naruto would use the dismissal as an opportunity to leave, but instead he lingered next to him, a big grin on his face as Sasuke turned back to him.

Sasuke was about to ask what the hell Naruto was planning, but before he got to it Naruto leaned in towards him, and with his back against the doorjamb Sasuke couldn't step back, so the next thing he knew Naruto had pressed his lips against Sasuke's in what was unmistakingly a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto lingered, one kiss turning into two, turning into three, before he pulled back, grin on his face.

Sasuke just blinked at him, too surprised by the sudden turn of events to say anything at all.

"Mistletoe," Naruto said in explanation, pointing up, and Sasuke found himself tilting his head back, expecting a sprig hanging over his head, which he should have expected, because no christmas party was complete without one.

There was no mistletoe hanging over his head, and when he looked back Naruto was longer standing there. He turned around until he could see Naruto half way across the living room. He turned then, grin still in place as he winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned, hand lifted, finger tracing against his bottom lip. What the hell had just happened?


	8. Gift

Naruto stared at his phone, groaning when he saw the numbers that confirmed that the entire content of his bank account was currently two whole dollars and seventy six cents.

He dropped the phone on the bed next to him and pressed his face into the pillow, screaming out his frustrations.

His paycheck was supposed to come in two days earlier, but the problem with working for a major creep who did whatever he could to exploit his employees was that sometimes paychecks didn't come in when they were supposed to, and the last person who had complained about that had immediately been fired, Orochimaru grinning his sleazy smile, holding their state's At-will employment policy over their head. Naruto hated working there, but he also knew that it was almost impossible to get work at all these days, so he stuck it out.

Which left him in the position that christmas was only a few days away, and he had less than three dollars to buy gifts. He guessed it was a good thing he was only planning on buying something for his parents as well as Kiba and Sasuke.

After a last scream he rolled out of bed, deciding that he would just have to be thrifty this year. He was sure he could repurpose or make something.

One hour later he had a macaroni art picture not-so-neatly-wrapped up for Kiba lying on the kitchen table and could move on to the next on his list. (It wasn't like Kiba and him ever bought anything decent anyways, having been friends since they were kids they had long since moved on to anything that would embarrassed their respective families when they were unwrapped. A dick pic made out of macaroni should be perfect for that).

His mom was easy as well, he wrote her a card and said he'd make dinner once a week for a month (and by making dinner he meant he would order take-out and bring over).

After some consideration he wrote a card for his dad as well, promising to mow the lawn for him the following summer. (Hopefully summer was far enough away that his dad forgot all about it.)

Which only left Sasuke. He still had the entire two dollars and something cents left after the other gifts, but he had absolutely no idea what to give Sasuke. It was their first christmas together as boyfriends, so it needed to be perfect.

Three hours later Naruto collapsed onto his couch, having dug through every drawer and cupboard of his apartment in search of something useful, but there was nothing. What the hell did you give someone like Sasuke anyways. Sasuke had everything he needed and then some, and Naruto was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate a macaroni dick pic, even if Naruto was really good at them.

He was rudely interrupted from his lamenting by the doorbell, and rolled off of the couch, walking towards it. He was surprised to see Sasuke on the other side, his boyfriend not one for dropping in out of the blue.

Sasuke pushed inside and closed the door behind him. "What the hell, Naruto, I've been trying to call for hours and you are just hanging around, ignoring me?"

Naruto suddenly remembered his phone lying on his bed, probably on vibrate because who even had the sound on on their phones any more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear it," Naruto said, heading back to the couch, dragging Sasuke along with him.

"What have you even been doing?" Sasuke asked as he saw the macaroni explosion that was Naruto's kitchenette.

"Making gifts."

Sasuke hitched up a narrow eyebrow. "Macaroni?"

"For Kiba," Naruto clarified, and Sasuke seemed to relax. Macaroni dick pic definitely out of the question for Sasuke then.

They sat down, Naruto instantly curling close to Sasuke.

"If I tie a bow around my dick and call it a gift, will that be good enough for christmas?" Naruto asked.

"I hope that's not for Kiba too," Sasuke answered, sounding sceptical.

"Ew, no. For you, obviously."

"Please don't? I think I prefer your dick sans decorations."

Naruto groaned, throwing his arms around Sasuke and burrowing his face in Sasuke's neck, mumbling against his skin. "Then I'm sorry, but you are getting a Kit Kat bar for christmas. Maybe two, if I can afford it."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before realisation seemed to hit him. "Orochimaru didn't pay you yet did he?"

"Nope." Naruto smacked the p against Sasuke's skin.

"Tsk, you need to quit that job," Sasuke said, contempt clear on his voice.

"I knooow," Naruto whined , throwing a leg over Sasuke's lap and pressing even closer.

"Besides, you don't need to buy me anything."

"But it's christmas, you need a gift," Naruto insisted.

"Idiot, I have everything I need already." Sasuke's voice was soft when he said it, and when Naruto peered up at him Sasuke was looking at him, soft smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed him, and Naruto forgot all about not having any gifts for him.

Naruto did end up buying Sasuke two Kit Kat bars and a Snickers for a christmas gift, neatly wrapped up with a bow on top. Sasuke thanked him, and only when Naruto found all three chocolate bars hidden behind the pasta in Sasuke's kitchen months later did he remember that Sasuke didn't even like chocolate.


	9. Feast

**A/N** : Day nine brought back the Hogwarts!AU from That's not Amortentia!

Inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts the trees were all decked out in their finest, and the tables were laden with food that would have anyone salivating just as that sight of it. The Christmas feast was always something special for those who stayed at the castle over christmas, and it had been one of the highlights of the holiday the times Naruto had ended up staying here because his parents had to go away for work. He'd always stuff his face until his stomach was screaming in agony and then eat a little more, just because. He'd marvel at the glittering trees and crack jokes with the other students that hung around.

He had been looking forward to the feast, but now he found himself standing outside in the entrance hall instead of entering, hearing the laughter and song from the Great Hall, smelling the roast turkeys and not giving a damned, even if he was starving.

He'd been outside, so he still had his scarf wrapped around his neck, and as he had come into the entrance hall a few minutes earlier Sasuke had used the edges of the scarf to pull him along into a dark cranny where he proceeded to press up against him and snog the living daylights out of him.

Naruto shoved his cold hands underneath Sasuke's sweater, pressing them against his skin, grinning into the kiss as Sasuke hissed at the sudden cold. He almost expected Sasuke to chew him out, but he didn't seem to mind much, going right back to kissing him, lips warm and soft, tongue wet as it dragged across Naruto's bottom lip.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uchiha. I suggest you both eat before the feast is over."

They parted, Sasuke instantly taking a step back. Naruto's arms dropped down by his side, deprived of their heat source. Professor Umino was looking at them from across the hall, hands at his side as if he was trying to look stern. He wasn't really pulling it off, and Naruto suspected he didn't really mind much.

Naruto grinned back as the professor, not the least bit embarrassed they'd been caught. However much he loved kissing Sasuke though, he wouldn't mind getting his teeth into some of the food, so he grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him after him inside. For once they would be able to sit next to each other, all the houses gathered at a single table now that there was so few of them.

Sasuke's fingers laced with his, and didn't let go until they started digging into the feast.


	10. Christmas Lights

Their breath was visible in the cold air, and their noses were cold, tips coloured a faint red. Their hands, however, was warm, both of them having one shoved into their coat and the other curled against the other's, fingers interlocking, fitting together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

The winter night was quiet around them as they walked slowly along the sidewalk, snow creaking underneath the soles of their shoes.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, saw how his eyes were big as they took in everything, head swiveling from side to side, a big smile on his face.

"It's awesome," he said, turning towards Sasuke, looking so happy it made Sasuke's heart thump a little harder in his chest.

Multicoloured lights reflected against Naruto's eyes, drawing his attention away from Sasuke again as they walked past a house that was decorated with flashing lights. Sasuke thought it was garish, but he'd never tell Naruto that, not when he saw the pure glee on his boyfriend's face as they walked down the decorated street.

They didn't really have the money to decorate their own apartment apart from a lone string of light around the living room window, and a tiny plastic tree placed in the middle of their kitchen table, decorated mostly with paper snowflakes Naruto had made himself. Sasuke knew christmas was Naruto's favourite time of the year, and he hated not being able to give him the very best like he wanted to, but after the incident a couple of years back, the one who took Uchiha from one of the wealthiest families in town to one that was struggling, Sasuke couldn't buy anything he wanted anymore. He didn't mind so much for himself, but he wanted to give Naruto everything.

Which was why he had decided that he might not be able to bring christmas lights to Naruto, but he was able to bring Naruto to christmas lights. They took two buses to get here, but it was worth it to see the look on Naruto's face as they walked down the street infamous for its yearly display of christmas lights and decorations. There were an abundance of santas and reindeers and angels and thousands upon thousands of lights in every colour of the rainbow, all blinking out of sync, and it was so over the top, and so so Naruto.

Naruto's hand tightened around Sasuke's. "Thank you," he said, stopping at the edge of a house that was decorated in strands upon strands of white lights. Sasuke glanced away, never sure how to respond to something like that, but Naruto tugged at him, made him turn back.

"Kiss me?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke could never say no to Naruto, so standing on the sidewalk, the night illuminated by thousands of twinkling lights he kissed Naruto, knowing that this was his definition of a perfect christmas.


	11. Christmas Eve

The LEDs on their little christmas tree were the only lights in the living room, but they didn't need more, curled up on their couch, blankets tucked around them, Sasuke's back pressed against Naruto's chest as they stretched out along the ratty couch cushions. Naruto was playing with a strand of Sasuke's hair, twisting it between his fingers, and Sasuke was letting him, content to lay in silence, feeling Naruto's chest shift with his breaths.

The snow was piling up outside, but inside their little apartment it mattered little. They had each other and they had enough food to last a couple of days, so there would be no need to go outside.

"What time is it?" Naruto murmured, sounding sleepy.

Sasuke glanced down at his watch. "Just past midnight."

Naruto let go of his hair in favour of wrapping his arms around Sasuke's chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Mmm, it's Christmas Eve then," he murmured against him. "You know, in some countries they open their presents on Christmas Eve."

Sasuke huffed out a little laugh. "Does that mean you want your presents early then?"

Naruto sat up a little straighter. "Can I?" The excitement was so bright Sasuke almost felt bad for ruining it. Almost.

"No."

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled, but there was nothing but affection in that. Somehow _idiot_ and _asshole_ and _moron_ had turned into pet names more than anything through the years.

Sasuke bumped his head back against Naruto. "I can make you hot chocolate?" he said, as a peace offering.

"With mini marshmallows?" Naruto asked, excitement coming back in his voice.

"Of course." Sasuke crawled out from underneath their little blanket nest, wincing at the cold of the room, and quickly tiptoeing across the floor towards the kitchen, finding everything he needed and setting the milk to warm on the stove. When he looked back Naruto was all wrapped up, just his face peeking out of the blankets. He was smiling at him, and yet again Sasuke was reminded just how much he loved Naruto. He could think of no better way to spend Christmas Eve then wrapped up in blankets with Naruto.


	12. A Celebration of Our Own

Naruto was standing with his nose pressed up against the window, breath fogging up the glass as he gazed out at the city and the thick layer of snow that had fallen, covering the streets.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Sasuke asked from the bed. Naruto wasn't saying anything, but the heavy sighs every other minute was extremely distracting, and Sasuke kept catching himself reading the same paragraph over and over again.

"Do you think it will melt by morning?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing as if pure concentration would somehow melt the couple of feet of snow that had piled up over the day.

"It won't," Sasuke answered, and Naruto full on whined, forehead thumping against the glass.

"But, but, what about dinner and presents, Sasuke? What about _the presents_?"

"I'm sure your parents aren't going to reclaim your presents just because the blizzard meant we couldn't drive up on Christmas Eve. The roads will be better in a day or two, we'll go then."

Naruto turned towards him, looking absolutely mortified at that thought. "Christmas presents are supposed to be opened on Christmas Day morning. It's like… a rule!"

Sasuke felt a little bad for Naruto. Christmas was his absolute favourite holiday, and he'd been planning it forever. They were supposed to drive to Naruto's parents on Christmas Eve and stay the full weekend, and Naruto had been looking forward to it, only to have his plans foiled by the blizzard that had swept through the city and dumped tons upon tons of snow on the city, effectively grinding it to a halt. The roads were blocked with snow, and with the way it was still snowing Sasuke was pretty sure the roads wouldn't be cleared until late Christmas Day at the earliest.

Naruto turned away from the window, bottom lip pushing into a pout, and when Sasuke patted the bed he shuffled over and collapsed onto it, sprawling across it with his face shoved into the mattress, muttering something Sasuke couldn't make out.

Sasuke went back to his book, ignoring the way Naruto soon started shuffling around on the bed until a pair of socks were thrown up on the pillow next to Sasuke's head. Naruto was staring blankly up at the roof, looking utterly defeated. Sasuke hated seeing Naruto like this. He knew christmas was important to him, and now they would be stuck here, where there were precious few presents, and definitely no christmassy food to be found.

He scooted down on the bed until his feet were hanging past the edge of it and his head was next to Naruto's. Naruto turned towards him, their noses bumping together.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to go today like planned," Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said, but he still looked absolutely dejected.

"We'll make our own christmas celebration, okay? Then as soon as the roads are clear we'll go back to your parents. I'm pretty sure they'd delay christmas a couple of days for you, spoiled brat that you are."

Naruto looked like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be mad or hopeful.

"I'll make food, we'll watch all the cheesy christmas movies you want, and tomorrow morning you'll at least get the present from me, okay?"

"Even Love Actually? And all the Home Alone movies, even the shitty ones?" Naruto asked.

Any other time and Sasuke would have hit Naruto over the head with a pillow for suggesting any of those movies, but now he bit back that instinct. "Sure, whatever you want."

Naruto was smiling again. "Will you bake cookies?"

"Naruto…"

"And sing me carols?"

"You are starting to push it…"

"And dress up as Santa and climb down the chimn-" Naruto's voice was cut off as Sasuke reached up, grabbed a pillow and pushed it over Naruto's face.

Naruto squealed and flailed with his arms until he managed to push the pillow away, using it to hit Sasuke over the head much like Sasuke had refrained from doing earlier. Sasuke's book fell off the bed as they both tried to grab the pillow, until it too went flying, knocking over an empty glass from the nightstand in the process.

They couldn't really muster up the energy to take the play fight any longer, settling back against the bed, face turned towards face. Naruto's nose bumped against Sasuke's chin, and his arm curled around Sasuke's head to lightly tug at a few strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Naruto was smiling softly, the pout from earlier completely gone as he leaned in, lips just barely brushing against Sasuke's. "Thank you," he said, giving Sasuke a quick kiss. "I love you!"

Sasuke tried to hide the smile that crept to his lips. "I love you too."

Christmas might not turn out as they'd planned, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: And that marks the end of christmas! This last one came illustrated on Tumblr and AO3, but ffn doesn't like stuff like that, so sadly, no shitty art for you guys! (It's the one I've used as the icon for this fic, I promise I'm gonna stick to writing!) I hope you've enjoyed this fluff fest and that your christmas was just as good as Naruto and Sasuke's. :D


End file.
